Moments That I Want To Have Over Again
by AleciaHeyachele
Summary: Dianna decide dar una entrevista diciendo toda la verdad, incluyendo la vedad sobre Achele, cosa que traerá tanto problemas como cosas buenas ¿Cuáles específicamente? Lea no sabe cómo reaccionar. ¿Podrán superar sus problemas y recuperar su antigua relación o están condenadas a ser solamente amigas?


-Dianna, esta pregunta volvió a surgir gracias al anuncio que diste al principio de esta rueda de prensa que convocaste- dijo el reportero de "E!"- muchos fans vienen de con esto desde que comenzaste a trabajar en Glee- la rubia simplemente asentía- creo que te debes estar haciendo una idea de cuál es la pregunta, así que bueno ¿Es o fue real Achele?- la simple pregunta hizo que Dianna se trasladase a unos años atrás.

_Entró al camerino hecha una furia, siendo seguida por la morena, la cual tenía la cara llena de preocupación y los ojos llorosos, sabía que la rubia estaba molesta, no, furiosa, y con razón, abrió la puerta y entró, trancando con pestillo, colocándose frente a esta._

_-¿Qué vas a decirme?- notó el tono de reproche en su voz- ¿Te acobardaste al último segundo? ¿Volviste a creerle las tonterías a Ryan?- alzó una ceja. _

_-No lo hice porque no estoy lista ¿Vale? _

_-No mientas Lea, lo hiciste porque volviste a creerle a Ryan en que afectaría a la serie- murmuró con molestia- sabes que no es verdad, él solo lo dice porque quiere que Finchel se vuelva real tanto dentro como fuera de la serie- bufó. _

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo dice porque es verdad! ¡Si le decimos a todos los rantings caerán!- Dianna rodó sus ojos y se sentó dándole la espalda, mientras se dedicaba a eliminar el exceso de maquillaje- ¿Acaso quieres que el show se arruine? _

_-¿De qué mierda hablas, Lea? ¡Sabes tan bien como yo, que hay más seguidores de la pareja de nuestros personajes que la de Finchel!- dijo mirándola mal- te lo digo de una vez, te amo, de verdad lo hago, pero ya no puedo aguantar otro día más escondiéndome de los demás, o que nos pongan parejas falsas o lo que sea, simplemente para que no sepan de lo nuestro, así que escoge- murmuró- o decimos la verdad o terminamos con esto. _

_La voz de Dianna era dolida, sus hermosos ojos castaños se estaban llenando de lágrimas de furia, y Lea sabía que ella tenía razón, pero simplemente no quería que los demás se molestasen con ella, si lo que decía Ryan era verdad, se sentiría culpable y egoísta, a paso dudoso se acercó a la rubia, acarició su mejilla mirándola a los ojos fijamente, castaño verdoso contra chocolate, ambos tenían la misma expresión de dolor, para ellas ese contacto visual fue una eternidad, pudieron pasar, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, inclusive años, aunque no duró más de unos 10 segundos. _

_Sin contenerse la morena se inclinó hacia ella y juntó sus labios, un beso dulce y sincero, un beso que demostraba lo que sentía, un beso en el que la rubia entendió qué diría la morena cuando la necesidad de respirar las llevase a separarse, acarició su mejilla y correspondió, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, dejando caminos húmedos en sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, para luego caer sobre su pantalón, se separaron y volvieron a quedarse viéndose. _

_-Lo siento Lady Di- fue lo último que Lea dijo antes de salir del camerino conteniendo las ganas de sollozar, Dianna respiró profundo y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, cerró sus ojos rogando en su interior, que no fuese más que una pesadilla. _

-Di- la voz de su manager la sacó de su pensamiento, no supo cuánto tiempo duró en aquel recuerdo, a aquel día en que pensaba que al fin ella y Lea anunciarían que estarían juntas, o al menos eso habían planeado.

-Lo siento, ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta?- dijo algo apenada con el reportero, quien dándole una sonrisa compresiva asintió.

-Sí, la pregunta es ¿Es o fue real una relación entre Lea Michele y tú? Una que fuese más que amistad- Dianna respiró profundo.

-Bueno, respecto a Achele, como así nos llaman, fue real, auténticamente real, y muchos de nuestros compañeros se los pueden asegurar- murmuró mientras todos la miraban sorprendida.

-¿Por qué fue y no es?- preguntó otro reportero.

-Las cosas no pudieron seguir, por varias razones- respondió con simpleza, lo que menos quería era hablar de eso. -¿Andas con alguien en estos momentos?- preguntó una reportera.

-Sí. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a los presentes.

-Bueno, se ha finalizado la rueda de prensa- habló el manager de la rubia antes de que pudiesen seguir preguntándote.

Dianna suspiró aliviada para levantarse luego de agradecerles a los periodistas por haber asistido a la rueda de prensa, salió del lugar para subirse a su auto con unos lentes de sol y se dirigió al set, para dirigirse al set, sabiendo que le vendría una gran pelea con su morena, sí, su morena, porque a pesar de los años no había podido superarla, además de Ryan y los demás del equipo.

Estacionó el auto en uno de los lugares del estacionamiento, se bajó, siendo una vez más acosada por los flashes de los paparazzi que la habían seguido, bufó rodando sus ojos y entró al lugar, y como supuso, todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el lugar saltó a hacerle preguntas, Dianna los ignoró y fue hacia su camerino, pero se percató de que no reconoció la voz de Lea o de Ryan, internamente le preocupó, pero decidió ignorar es hecho y dedicarse a relajarse hasta que le tocase grabar alguna escena. Se dedicó al ver los comentarios en Twitter, rondando los ojos a los insultos y sonriendo cuando leía los comentarios de sus Achele Shippers. Se pasó así alrededor de una media hora, hasta que de repente la puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Ryan con una cara de furia inexplicable.

-¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando, Dianna?!- gritó el hombre, acercándose amenazante a la rubia, que no se movió de sus sitio y rodó sus ojos. -Se los dije a todos, incluso a Lea, Ryan, cuando dijese la verdad la diría completa, lo advertí y me vale mierda lo que pienses- dijo con molestia, pero manteniendo su tono de voz bajo. -¡¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en cómo afectaría esto a tu carrera, la de Lea o al show?!- gritó, haciendo que Dianna soltase una carcajada sin gracia.

-Oh vamos Ryan, sabes que primero que nada a ti nunca, NUNCA, te interesó mi carrera, siempre quisiste sacarme del Show, pero los fans y los demás no te lo permitieron- dijo, harta de esconderse, había decidido que no guardaría lo que pensaba, ya estaba harta de los juegos de Ryan- segundo, yo les advertí a todos que diría la verdad ante lo que me preguntasen y créeme, pensé en Lea, llamé a su manager y le dije lo que pensaba hacer, le pregunté cómo podría afectar la carrera de Lea y me pidió que esperase a que saliese el disco, así lo hice - sin más salió del camerino, dejando a Ryan con la palabra en la boca, estaba hecha una furia.

Por supuesto que había pensado en todo eso, nunca hubiese dicho la verdad si hubiese afectado a las dos cosas que más amaba, a Lea y el Show. Se extrañó de no ver a Lea, sabía que la morena tenía que grabar ese día escenas con Naya y Chris, suspiró, pensando si llamarle era una buena idea. Se quedó viendo su teléfono en donde salía el número de Lea y en eso la vio pasar, la morena la miró de reojo más no se acercó o le dirigió la palabra, cerró sus ojos, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta. En eso, la llamaron para llevar a cabo sus escenas.

Pasaron las horas entre escenas y coreografías y en todo el día no cruzó palabra con Lea, eso le preocupaba, le asustaba, lo menos que quería era hacerle daño a la morena o que esta se enojase con ella. Sin más que hacer se dirigió a su auto y subió, ignorando las preguntas de los paparazzi y los flashes de las cámaras, se dirigió a su casa y al entrar sonrió al ser recibida por el pequeño y adorable Freddie, Dianna lo tomó en sus brazos y acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa, al llegar a la cocina lo dejó en el piso y lavó sus manos, para así comenzar a preparar la cena mientras tarareaba bajito. En ese momento sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, haciendo que se sobresaltase, más luego rió divertida al notar quién era la persona que había llevado a cabo dicha acción.

-Un día de estos me darás un infarto, cariño- susurró Dianna, mientras seguía cocinando, sintiendo que quien la había asustado comenzaba a dejar besos en sus cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo y se mordiese el labio- ¿No te cansas?- preguntó.

-¿De ti?- susurró con su acento, que evidenciaba su nacionalidad británica, subiendo, para llegar a su oreja y colocar sus labios sobre su oído- nunca- pasó su lengua por la parte detrás del lóbulo, haciendo que Dianna dejase escapar un suspiro- ¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó con diversión, apegando su cuerpo al de la ojos castaños verdosos.

-Cállate y bésame- exigió, dándose vuelta sin soltar el abrazo y atrapar los labios de la chica que era más alta que ella, a pesar de que su edad era menor.

A medida que el beso se iba volviendo más profundo, las caricias se intensificaban, la británica la subió a la encimera, luego de haber apartado las cosas que Dianna estaba preparando, comenzó a bajar sus besos a su cuello con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Dianna simplemente se dejaba hacer, agradeciendo que la actriz tenía un vestido que fue fácil subir, pasó sus dedos por la braga de Dianna, haciendo que soltase un suspiro, se besaron con necesidad y la rubia la despojó de su camisa, para quitar su sostén y comenzar a jugar con sus pechos. Su novia apartó su braga, y así siguieron, jugando entre ellas, provocándose, y justo cuando iba a introducir dos dedos en su interior ansioso el teléfono de Dianna comenzó a sonar, logrando que ambas soltasen un bufido, Dianna miró el teléfono y al ver quien era suspiró.

-Debo atender.

-¿No puede esperar?- Dianna se inclinó para besar sus labios con suavidad.

-No, te prometo que te compensaré ¿Si?

-Bien, pero te aseguro que no obtendrás compasión de mi- al escuchar el tono amenazante soltó una leve y suave carcajada.

-Eres una malvada, Delevingne- dijo Dianna, antes de atender- ¿Hola?

-Di...- la voz de Lea se escuchó al otro lado, haciendo que Dianna se mordiese el labio.

* * *

Bueno, he acá el primer capítulo, esta historia tenía tiempo queriendo hacerla c: se basa en como yo creo que fue la relación Achele, obviamente no tengo la certeza de que así haya sido, y tampoco de que vaya a suceder lo que tengo planeado desarrollar.

Sí, Dianna está de novia con Cara Delevingne ¿Por qué? Porque amo a esa otra rubia, es súper sensual y graciosa x3 espero que les guste, ah.

**Alecia.**


End file.
